L'Enfer de mon Paradis
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: {Dédicace à Jana Helen Laivel / Naowley} "Car notre relation est autant basée sur l'Amour que sur la Haine..."


**Copyright - Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de CW.**

**Mot de l'auteur - Petit OS pour _Jana Helen Laivel_, qui m'a "convertie" au couple Crowley/Naomi donc j'espère que ça te plaira même si j'ai un peu de mal avec leurs caractères respectifs (surtout celui de Naomi en réalité) ;)**

* * *

Crowley détestait les anges. Non, il ne les détestait pas, il les haïssait. Chose normale étant donné qu'il était un démon - le Roi des Enfers qui plus est - donc non, il ne se voyait vraiment pas faire ami ami avec l'un d'entre eux. Non lui, il était plus du genre à torturer en alliant tout le sadisme et le raffinement dont il était capable. Et Satan lui-même savait quel expert il était dans ce domaine. Employer divers instruments tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres, voir le sang s'échapper des plaies multiples et entendre à ses oreilles la douce musique qu'étaient les hurlements de souffrance de ces victimes l'emplissait d'une satisfaction presque jouissive. Malheureusement, et ce à sa plus grandedéception, ses victimes favorites se faisaient de plus en plus prudentes et tombaient de ce fait de moins en moins dans ses filets. Certes, ces maudits frères Winchester semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ces moindres projets et lui donnaient suffisamment de travail pour que la torture des emplumés soit reléguée au second plan mais voir les blanches ailes se teinter de rouge lui manquait.

Donc si jamais on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il penserait à une toute autre chose qu'à torturer une certaine bureaucrate au costume gris, il aurait tout bonnement tuer à mains nues l'arrogant qui aurait seulement eu le culot d'avancer une pareille sottise. Mais il devait bien avouer n'avoir pas envie d'entendre cette ange hurler. Quoique...Hurler bien sûr, mais très certainement pas de souffrance. Oui, cette idée était des plus...intérêssantes. Torturer était une chose excellente, mais l'idée de pervertir l'une des anges du Seigneur en était une bien meilleure. Et plus dure était la résistance de ce séduisant dauphin, plus savoureuse encore serait sa victoire sur cette dernière. Naomi. Très joli nom. Mais qui convenait bien plus à une jeune femme aux cheveux tombant en cascades sur ses épaules et portant une tenue que l'on pourrait qualifier de "légère" qu'à une bureaucrate portant chignon et tailleur strict. Quoi qu'il en soit, il la voulait. Il voulait cette ange, que celle-ci lui appartienne corps, âme et Grâce. Il voulait la pervertir, la voir irrémédiablement sombrer dans les Ténèbres. Il la voulait comme Reine - qu'était un Roi sans sa Reine - et il l'aurait. Elle l'ignorait encore mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Un gifle le ramena à l'instant présent avant que des lèvres ne s'écrasent sur les siennes, un corps tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin se pressant contre le sien. Ce baiser était bien loin d'être tendre, loin de là. Violent, empli de haine et de passion entremêlées. Petite rectification: il l'avait eu, son ange. Les yeux bleus acier de cette dernière lançait des éclairs sous le coup de la colère, une colère qui perdait pourtant toute crédibilité étant donné que cette gracieuse personne se trouvait plaquée contre le matelas, ses cheveux détachés ressemblant à une auréole (cette seule image manqua de le faire rire) ceignant sa tête et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rougies, comme un appel à céder à la tentation auquelle elle - d'après ses propres paroles - avait refusé de céder. Et Naomi se détestait pour cela. Bien que la voir quitter son bureau soit rare, étant donné qu'elle laissait à d'autres le soin d'accomplir les ordres qu'elle donnait en usant de l'autorité qui était la sienne, elle était comme tous ses frères et comme toutes ses soeurs: tous partageait le même brasier ardent qu'était leur haine envers les démons, ces monstruosités vomies par les Enfers. Mais certaines choses étant plus importantes que d'autres, elle se trouvait donc parfois forcée de faire par elle-même ce qui ne pouvait être abandonné à ses subordonnés.

Après tout, protéger le Paradis en retrouvant ainsi les tablettes des Anges pour les mettre en sûreté, n'était-ce pas une grande partie de sa mission ?Une mission qui s'avérait bien plus compliquée en réalité qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord. Mais cela n'empêchait aucunement l'ange de s'y plonger corps et Grâce, farouchement déterminée à protéger sa famille et sa maison du Mal qui s'y attaquait avec une réelle obsession. Si seulement ces derniers mettaient de la bonne volonté à se laisser éliminer sans résister, sa mission serait tellement plus vite remplie. Malheureusement pour elle, il ne lui suffisait pas de le désirer pour que sa volonté soit faite. Car elle s'était faite avoir par ce soit-disant Roi des Enfers. Ce Crowley qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à user sa patience jusqu'à la corde, elle qui mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à sembler garder son calme en toute circonstances. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû résister à la tentation, ne pas laisser cette dernière brouiller son jugement coûte que coûte, mais ce satané démon avait bouleversé toutes les convictions auquelles elles se raccrochait désespérément depuis des siècles en l'entraînant dans cette relation entremêlant amour et haine, passion et répulsion. Le Paradis et l'Enfer...

* * *

**J'apprécierais énormément d'avoir vos avis sur cet OS mes chers amis ;)**


End file.
